Entrega
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que ella apareció para ya no irse. CastlexBeckett. Viñeta. Spoilers del 4x23.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a_ Castle_ le pertenece al_ oh, gran genio_ Andrew Marlowe. Yo solamente amo a sus personajes y escribo sobre ellos.

* * *

**Entrega**

Su boca, sus labios, su aliento.

Todo se mezcla en medio de besos apasionados que parecen infinitos. Besos con los que intentan devorarse aunque eso no parece suficiente.

Sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos.

Sus extremidades no alcanzan a satisfacer el deseo de tocarla, de sentirla parte de él, de juntar sus cuerpos y convertirse en un solo ser.

Intenta besarle hasta el último rincón para calmar los sentimientos que amenazan con salir por cada poro de su piel. Ahora nada le impide hacerle saber cuánto la desea, cuánto la quiere, cuánto la _necesita_.

Ya pasaron cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que Kate Beckett apareció en su vida. No sabe si fue el destino, un Dios, el universo o una simple coincidencia. No lo sabe, así que sólo atina a agradecer al aire.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que una mujer complicada, cerrada y presa de sus sentimientos, llegó a su vida para darle un nuevo significado, para hacerlo una mejor persona. Una mujer que llegó para darle a su vida un giro _extraordinario_.

Cuatro años desde que ella apareció para ya no irse.

Y ahora la tiene ahí, en sus brazos, acomodándose perfectamente entre sus manos y entregándose por completo a él. Parece irreal. Sus labios, como si tuvieran vida propia, recorren cada parte de su cuerpo; sin embargo aun así le parece increíble que eso esté sucediendo. Tenía años soñando con ese momento, pero la realidad es mucho más pasional y más maravillosa de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Su cintura, sus pechos, su piel.

Cuando su boca desciende por sus senos, se aleja unos centímetros cuando siente algo diferente. Su cicatriz. La observa por algunos instantes, para después besarla con suavidad y acariciarla como si temiera presionarla demasiado.

Viene a su mente el momento que está detrás de esa cicatriz. Recuerda a Beckett tirada en el suelo, sin aliento, con lágrimas en los ojos. Recuerda haber visto cómo la vida se le iba sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Las yemas de sus dedos le recorren la cicatriz con lentitud, y de repente siente como ella coloca su mano encima de la suya y le da un leve apretón, dándole a entender que sabe lo que está cruzando por su mente. Que lo sabe, pero que en ese momento no debe importarle.

_Kate_. Susurra su nombre, mientras ella se estremece al escucharlo. Su cuerpo entero vibra entre sus dedos en medio de sonidos de placer. Puede sentir cada vello de su piel erizarse ante el contacto y no puede evitar sonreír en medio de un beso al pensar que él es el que le provoca todas esas sensaciones.

Ella está ahí, entregándose por completo y él ya sabe lo que viene. Pero lo que más le importa no es el sexo en sí, sino todos los sentimientos involucrados. Porque sabe lo que Kate tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento.

¡Que demonios! ¡Lo que _ambos_ tuvieron que pasar!

Recuerda cada momento de desesperación, de celos, de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, ¡y vaya que tuvieron de esas últimas! Le vienen a la mente sus discusiones, las veces que se dijeron que no querían saber nada del otro, los días difíciles en donde controlar sus sentimientos hacia ella se volvía una tarea cada vez menos sencilla. Pero también recuerda cada sonrisa, cada taza de café, cada mirada.

Sabe de sobremanera lo que esos besos y caricias significan, ya no sólo para él, sino también para ella. Sabe que no cualquiera tiene o ha tenido el privilegio de rozar esa piel, de besar esos labios, de acariciar esas piernas. Lo sabe perfectamente, y es por eso que comprende la magnitud de ese momento. La besa ávidamente una vez más con la sensación de que esos besos no alcanzan a demostrarle lo que siente.

En ese instante ya no es la _detective Beckett_, que busca resolver un crimen. Ya no es _Katie_, la que busca cerrar el caso de su madre.

En ese momento es simplemente _Kate_, la mujer que se está entregando.

Aquella que está entregándole más que su cuerpo. La mujer que está cediendo a sus sentimientos, olvidando la sed de venganza que siempre la ha motivado. La que está entregándole sus ideales, sus ganas de vivir y de seguir adelante, dejando atrás sus miedos y sus dudas. Esa que está entregándole más que unos cuantos besos y caricias.

Esa noche, Kate Beckett es simplemente la mujer que llegó a su departamento con un solo objetivo: entregarle a él, Richard Castle, el permiso de entrar a su vida_ por completo_.

* * *

Regreso a escribir después de dos años y medio de no hacerlo. Además, es la primera vez que escribo sobre_ Castle_ (mi serie favorita), así que espero no haber arruinado a los personajes.

Sus comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos :)


End file.
